The Thank You
by Lee Velviet
Summary: A tiny short ficlet about the death of Severus Snape. Draco Ginny WAFF Written PreDeathly Hollows


_**The Thank You**_

Author: _Lee Velviet_

Disclaimer: _I own none of this! It belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Etc_.

-

Ginny had been getting heartily tired of putting up with Professor Snape.

She hated the very sight of him, loathed him entirely, the way he looked, acted, treated his students, spoke, moved - she even hated his robes, how black and eerie, and severe they were.

She hated everything about him - and then something happened that changed her opinion about the hateful Professor Snape entirely - he died.

Of course she thought it was awful to hear of anyone dying, but Snape died by Voldemort's hand during the final battle, while trying to defend Harry, and Harry had gone on to defeat Voldemort once and for all, thanks to him.

Ginny had been thankfully oblivious to what was going on, and had been cursing Severus Snape to a nasty death as she poured over her torturous potions homework.

She'd been muttering evil things about what she'd like to do with his malicious attitude and almost impossible homework when he'd died so selflessly. It was still haunting her, five years later.

Ginny walked through the cemetery in Hogsmeade, wishing she didn't feel so damned guilty. She had no reason to. She'd hadn't been thinking anything worse about the man than anyone else had been when he'd died. But she did. He probably didn't even know how much he'd changed her life, how much she owed him.

She located his headstone, a flat slab of white veined shiny black marble.

**Severus A. Snape**

_Beloved Friend And Teacher_

_He will be sorely missed_

Ginny keeled down on the soft green grass and laid the bunch of Calla lilies she'd spent way too much on in the muggle flower shop across the grave.

"There you are - I hope you like them." She smiled at the stone slightly. "And if you don't, well, too bad, you picky grouch."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to speak ill of the dead?"

Ginny stood and twisted around to see Draco Malfoy standing a few feet behind her. Her breath left her in one big rush. If anything, he'd gotten even more attractive in the past few years.

"Can't you Gryffindor prats give the poor man a rest? He's dead, for Merlin's sake."

"I can't believe you! You're still going on about Gryffindor and Slytherin! You can't even behave decently in a Cemetery! You should be ashamed!"

"Snape would love it, listening to you act all outraged on his behalf." Draco snickered as he stepped forward. He looked down at the stone thoughtfully. "I miss the old rotter, you know? Severus Snape was more of a father to me than my own ever was."

Ginny remembered then that Lucius Malfoy had been killed in the last battle with Voldemort. "Well…I'm glad, but it's too bad he couldn't do anything to improve your temperament."

Draco narrowed his pale, unnerving eyes at her.

She sighed and looked back at the headstone. "I came to thank him."

He snorted softly but didn't say anything.

Ginny stood for a few moments and finally turned away, walking across the gently sloping land.

Draco watched Ginny go and then looked back at the headstone, an unwilling smile tugging at his lips.

"She's still an infuriating little brat, isn't she?"

A gust of wind was his only answer.

Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back at Ginny over his shoulder. "Yeah, to look at us, you wouldn't think we'd been married for four years - or maybe you would."

A small, white-haired little boy ran up just then, a fist full of crumpled, wilted dandelions in his hand.

"Here, Daddy, these are for you!"

Draco grinned and knelt down gathering the small boy in his arms. "Thank you, Sevvie."

The freckled three year old looked at him with solemn, pale gray eyes and touched his face with slightly sticky yellow stained hand. "Don't be sad, Daddy. Me and Mummy love you."

He received a wet kiss on the cheek, and the child ran off to his mother, who stood waiting nearby. Ginny took the child's hand, waved, and smiled at him before walking away toward their car.

Draco straightened up and rested his hand on top of the headstone. "Thank you for giving me this life, Professor. If you hadn't sacrificed yourself for Harry…" He laid the handful of crumpled yellow flowers down next to the expensive Calla lilies.

"I miss you."

(Sorry that bit came out of nowhere! I don't have any plans to continue it or anything. I just thought I had to write it. I know it's pointless, OOC fluff, but…I read some really good Snape fics today, and had to write. Please keep in mind this was written pre-Deathly Hollows, by the way. Anyway, thanks for reading! Lee)


End file.
